


Neville odia las meigas fritas

by FerAmayaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerAmayaSnape/pseuds/FerAmayaSnape
Summary: Neville odia las meigas fritas, Pansy adora torturar a sus compañeros, y a Malfoy no le importa hacer un pequeño sacrificio





	Neville odia las meigas fritas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Este fic participa en el Reto #25: "Sorpresas de Pascua" del foro en Fanfiction.net "Hogwarts a través de los años".
> 
> Variable: Meigas Fritas - bolas de helado que hacen flotar a quien las come.

—¿Por que seguimos haciendo esto?— resopló el pelirrojo. Harry soltó una carcajada.

—Principalmente porque no tenemos nada mejor que hacer, además...

—McGonagall quiere que todos seamos amigos— intervino Seamus con fastidio.

— _"Es momento de olvidar nuestras diferencias y de dejar la guerra en el pasado"_ — agregó Dean en una pésima imitación de la ahora directora.

—Y porque, de cualquier forma, compartimos la misma maldita sala común— exclamó Zabini desde el rincón más apartado. Sus ojos como dos dagas fijos en Pansy.

—Entonces, ¿quién quiere jugar?

Pansy adoraba jugar juegos... O torturar gente (no parecía distinguir la diferencia) alguno que otro viernes al mes, cuando no estaba demasiado ocupada en la habitación de Hermione.

Hermione había conseguido convencer a Harry y a Ron (ninguno sabía como decirle que no a su mejor amiga), y eso había sido suficiente para tener al resto de los Gryffindor de séptimo año sentados en la sala común, jugando también. Y en cuanto a los Slytherin, básicamente nadie era capaz de decirle que no a Pansy (algo tenía que tener en común con su novia), ni siquiera Malfoy. Además, ella y Hermione siempre conseguían llevar algunos dulces de las cocinas y un poco de cerveza de mantequilla de Merlín sabrá donde a cada reunión así que, nadie estaba quejándose.

—Tu novia está sonriendo... Es aterrador cuando sonríe así— el pelirrojo susurró al oído de Hermione, sus ojos fijos en Pansy.

—De acuerdo, Longbottom te reto a...— sus ojos pasearon entre todas las caras frente suyo, deteniéndose en el rubio Slytherin al otro lado de la habitación.

—Esto se está volviendo cansado, Pansy— bufó Malfoy, hastiado. Pero Pansy parecía estar pensando muy cuidadosamente lo que diría después.

—Te reto a besar a Lovegood...

Neville la miró, ligeramente sorprendido. Malfoy, en cambio, la estaba atravesando con la mirada.

—¿Qué? ¿No se suponía que estabas enamorado de ella?

Neville carraspeó, incómodo.

—¿O es que ya te acostumbraste a besar a Malfoy?— continuó, aunque sus ojos habían vuelto a fijarse en el otro Slytherin. El rostro de Neville comenzaba a competir con el color de cabello de Ron.

—¿Por qué siempre termino por acceder a jugar contigo?— bufó, derrotado.

—Soy irresistible.

Hermione soltó una carcajada porque quizá, había sido la única que había visto a Malfoy rodar los ojos, completamente fastidiado.

Al final, Neville también dejó escapar una carcajada.

—De acuerdo, entonces, si te niegas a besar a Luna... Supongo que te reto a ir al armario con quién escojas.

Y, en serio, Pansy tenía demasiados tipos distintos de sonrisas malvadas.

—¡Ey! Eso no es justo, la última vez me obligaste a besar a Seamus!— Ron se apresuró a quejarse.

—Hoy me siento benevolente, Weasley— Ron parecía querer asesinarla con la mirada—. Pero siéntete libre de besar a Longbottom si es lo que quieres...

Harry también soltó una carcajada esta vez.

—Entonces...— el par de ojos oscuros estaban de nuevo fijos en el rostro de Neville—, escoge a alguien o puedes comer meigas fritas hasta que se te congele el cerebro y tú trasero este en el techo...

Fue Neville quien rodó los ojos esta vez, pero al final se puso de pie.

—Malfoy, levantate.

—En tus sueños.

Pansy soltó una carcajada, esa malvada risa suya que a Ron le provocaba escalofríos.

—Ya escuchaste, Malfoy.

—¡Cállate, Pansy!

—Pueden compartir las meigas fritas si prefieren— sugirió Hermione.

Malfoy maldijo mentalmente a ambas una última vez, antes de finalmente ponerse de pie.

—Disfruten su tiempo...

Pansy parecía demasiado complacida.

Malfoy no tuvo otra opción que seguir a Longbottom al armario junto a la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás suyo pudo escuchar a Granger lanzando el hechizo. Siete largos minutos atrapados en ese maldito armario.

—Pudimos compartir el helado, sabes— habló primero el Gryffindor, una de sus sonrisitas llenas de inocencia brillándole en el rostro.

—¡Por supuesto! Como si no supiera cuanto odias esas cosas.

Neville dejó escapar una risita, consiguiendo al fin encontrarse con los ojos plata del rubio.

—Apreció el sacrificio, supongo...

Malfoy le lanzó una de sus sonrisitas torcidas.

—Demasiados sacrificios en el último mes, ¿no crees?

Pansy parecía encontrar alguna retorcida satisfacción en obligarlos a besarse en cada oportunidad, y aún así, ambos continuaban accediendo a jugar, cada vez.

Había pasado más tiempo del que les gustaría desde la última vez que aquello había sido incómodo para ambos. Aunque nadie lo sabía, y ninguno pretendía expresarlo en voz alta, nunca.

—Eso nunca es mi decisión, además, parecías demasiado complacido para que cualquiera de ellos hubiera sido un sacrificio...

—Soy un alma bondadosa.

Neville soltó una carcajada, aprovechando para acercarse al rubio; su espalda todavía presionada contra la puerta.

—¿Qué hay de mis sacrificios?— inquirió, la distancia entre ambos demasiado cerca de desaparecer —Comienzo a pensar que sigues pidiendo reto a propósito.

—¿Me conoces?— exclamó el rubio —tener que besarme difícilmente es un sacrificio.

Sus manos ya se encontraban en las caderas del Gryffindor, sus dedos inquietos buscando las presillas del pantalón, tirando de ellas, acercándose aún más al cuerpo del castaño.

Neville sonrió, aferrándose a su vez de la camisa del rubio.

—Además...— Malfoy se apartó cuando Neville ya se había inclinado para besarlo —Tu  _si_  escogiste esta vez.

El castaño soltó una carcajada.

—Supuse que podrías sacrificarte otros siete minutos...

—Quedan cinco...— le informó el rubio, y Neville se detuvo, apenas rozando sus labios.

—Haz que valga la pena tú sacrificio, entonces...— respondió, sonriendo, antes de que Malfoy finalmente eliminará la distancia entre ambos, y lo callara con un beso.

Neville lo besó de vuelta enseguida, ya acostumbrado al sabor de sus labios y a la sensación de su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

—Voy a necesitar mas que cinco minutos...— susurró el Slyhterin cuando Neville había comenzado a desabotonarle la camisa, y él estaba haciendo lo mismo con su pantalones.

—No van a echarnos de menos...

Malfoy volvió a tirar de su cuello a penas se habían separado, apresurándose a buscar sus labios. ¡Demonios! Se estaba acostumbrando a besar a ese Gryffindor...

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Review?
> 
> ¡Oh! Hace tanto que quería un pretexto para escribir algo de estos dos...


End file.
